¿Un beso fracés?
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: SEXO! ok ahora que tengo tu atención: esta historia empieza con una peculiar pregunta de Integra a Alucard y bueno,este fic ha llegado a su final con el 3 cap! gracias por seguirlo y drisfrútalo
1. La gran pregunta

¿Un beso francés?

La joven Sir Hellsing estaba tumbada en su cama boca arriba, tenía quince años apenas, había crecido bastante en los últimos dos años, ahora su cuerpo era el de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Pero en su cabeza una mínima parte seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una chica de quince años, desde la muerte de su padre se había forzado a ser y actuar como un adulto. Pero en esos ratos, esas horas que podía soltar a las mariposas de su cabeza, lo hacía.

Estaba pensando en algo que había pasado ese día, en la escuela, ella nunca había sido popular, ella era una más del grupo, cuando no destacaba por ser la que no tenía vida social fuera del colegio. Ese día las chicas más populares del colegio, esas que parecían princesas, las capitanas de las porristas, hijas de papi cuyos problemas se limitaban a "¿Qué quiero usar hoy?";

* * *

FLASH BACK

Ese grupo de chicas se habían juntado en la parte de atrás del colegio para hablar sin tener que preocuparse por los profesores, cerca de donde Integra pasaba sus recesos, cosa que le permitió escuchar su plática

–ya dinos lo que tenías que decir Josie –dijo una de ellas, negra

–Sí, dinos –dijo otra, rubia

–Esperen un segundo –les dijo Josie mientras revisaba que nadie estuviera cerca, por un segundo sus ojos se posaron en Integra un segundo –no hay problema sólo está el alienígena –

Integra sintió una punzada de dolor, sabía que la llamaban así, pero que hablaran de ella cómo si fuera un animal que no entiende que hablan de ella dolía

–Bueno, ayer Josh y yo… nos dimos nuestro primer beso francés –dijo Josie emocionada

–Oh Dios, eso es genial Josie –dijo la negra

"¿un beso francés?" pensó Integra sin mirarlas

–no te creo… júralo –le dijo la rubia

–Lo juro… por el hecho de que algunas nunca han besado a nadie –dijo mirando a Integra y las tres rieron cono hienas, Integra hirvió del coraje, pero no iban a castigarla por partirle la nariz a alguna de ellas, aunque se lo tenían merecido

–no creo que sepa ni siquiera cómo se siente que te guste alguien –dijo la negra

–Bueno, los marcianos no tienen sentimientos –dijo otra "por algo son así de frívolas ¿Por qué no vuelven a la nave nodriza?" pensó Integra sonriendo para sí misma

–está loca… bueno, yo sé que Josh quiere pasar al siguiente nivel muy pronto, pero debe esperar un mes más –dijo Josie sonriendo

–y ¿Cómo se sintió? –Preguntó la rubia

–Delicioso, se mueve muy bien –dijo ella.

* * *

Esa tarde Integra todavía tenía la pregunta rondando en su cabeza

–un beso francés ¿cómo será un beso francés? –se preguntó mientras la música salía de sus audífonos, la verdad no quería ni imaginarse la cara de Walter si le preguntaba eso… y no había nadie más a quien preguntárselo… sólo a "él", pero no iba a preguntarle eso

– ¿preguntarme qué? Amo –dijo una voz cerca de ella

–nada que te interese saber ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella molesta con la presencia del vampiro, que la miraba desde el banquillo del tocador

–nada que le interese saber ¿Qué quería preguntarme? –le contestó él burlonamente

–Tonto –dijo ella molesta –sabes que no me agrada que entres en mi recámara de esa manera… no vuelvas a hacerlo, es una orden –dijo ella apagando la grabadora junto a la cama

–Si quiere yo podría meterles un buen susto a esas porristas que tanto la hacen enfadar –dijo él levantándose y sentándose en la cama

–no… déjalas, no valen la pena… pero sería divertido verlas orinar del susto –dijo Integra con una sonrisa maliciosa

–oye ¿tu sabes que es un beso francés? –Le preguntó ella sonrojándose

– ¿de veras quieres que yo te conteste esa pregunta? –Dijo él mirándola maliciosamente

–eh… yo… no… bueno, sí –dijo ella asintiendo con decisión, él tomó su rostro y la acercó un poco, Integra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó asustada

–Contesto tu pregunta –dijo él mientras se acercaba más, sus labios rozaron y él empujó su boca hasta que ella la abrió, y él introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica.

El corazón de Integra latía a mil por hora, sentía como la lengua del vampiro recorría su boca y sus colmillos mordisqueaban suavemente sus labios, nunca había besado a nadie y nunca se imaginó que su primer beso fuera así, y menos de él, pero la verdad era que esas locas del colegio tenían razón.

Era delicioso sólo estar ahí, con él. Comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello negro de Alucard y a recostarse sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo, él comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de su uniforme del colegio. Integra se estremeció al contacto de la heladas manos de Alucard con su cuerpo, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa del colegio lentamente, luego sintió cómo Alucard deslizaba la falda por sus piernas, y pasaba sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos.

Era uno de esos momentos en que realmente no estás pensando en lo que haces y sólo te dejas llevar. Integra desató la corbata roja y abrió el saco mientras él le quitaba la blusa, luego ella abrió su camisa y pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Alucard la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la piel helada como hielo de él contra la suya.

En ese momento Walter tocó la puerta de la habitación, Integra y Alucard se separaron al instante, él despareció del cuarto y ella se quedó bastante agitada sobre la cama

–señorita ¿está todo bien? –Preguntó Walter detrás de la puerta

–sí, no hay problema, me quedé dormida –mintió ella mientras se ponía su tarje verde y se deshacía las colitas

–entonces la espero en el estudio –dijo el hombre y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

Integra miró su cama y vio la corbata roja de Alucard sobre la almohada y se la guardó en el bolsillo, arregló su cama para que no se notara lo que había pasado ahí. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su oficina, pensando en lo que había pasado.

Una vez ahí Walter la puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana y le mostró los papeles que habían llegado, después la dejó sola en su oficina.

Integra se puso a revisar los papeles y a trabajar en los pendientes hasta que dieron las doce, a esa hora Alucard se apareció en el estudio

–creo que olvidé algo en su habitación Amo –dijo él maliciosamente

–sí, pero tienes que pagar para recuperarlo –dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio

– ¿en serio¿Y cuál será el precio para recuperar mi corbata? –preguntó él sonriendo, Integra le hizo una señal de que se acercara y él se acercó. Integra lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo besó mientras metía la corbata roja en uno de los bolsillos del vampiro

–tal vez algún día lo terminemos… ahora mejor me voy –dijo ella acomodando los papeles

–y ¿se puede saber a dónde va? –Le preguntó él

–A dormir, tengo escuela mañana –dijo ella saliendo de la oficina.


	2. Casi pero no

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3). Para aumentar mi desgracia tampoco poseo los derechos de las canciones que uso en mis fics (pero me gustaría T.T), le pertenecen a los cantantes, cuyos nombres no voy a decir por que seria una lista demasiado larga.

Han pasado ocho años desde el primer beso de Integra, la rubia aun se estremece cuando cruza por su cabeza lo que hubiera pasado si Walter no hubiera tocado la puerta.

Después de eso no volvió a mencionar una palabra al respecto y por fortuna suya Alucard tampoco.

Lo que ambos sabían de sobra era que en ese momento había habido una conexión, una chispa, que había amenazado con transformarse en un incendio por algunos minutos.

Integra estaba como siempre en su estudio, revisando ochenta y tres mil papeles pendientes, estaba algo cansada, había sido un día agitado y no quería saber nada más de nada, iban a dar las dos de la mañana.

Integra miró su reloj y suspiró, todavía había mucho por hacer y ya no podía con su alma del cansancio, arregló los papeles para continuar mañana.

En ese momento sintió como una mano pasaba por su cuello

–si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a no pensar en nada –dijo la voz de Alucard detrás de ella

–olvídalo, yo no quiero tener nada contigo –dijo Integra sin alejar al vampiro, no tenía ganas de pelear con él a esas horas de la noche

–creí que sí, o por lo menos eso me diste a entender –dijo él estrechándola contra su cuerpo

–que no te haya alejado de mí antes no significa que me encante que me manosees, simplemente hoy no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo –dijo ella apartándose y caminando hacia la puerta

–oh, vamos ¿ni siquiera merezco un beso de buenas noche¿Un beso francés, quizá? –Preguntó él burlonamente

–eres un maldito descarado –dijo ella lanzándole un bofetón y regresando a la puerta, molesta

–no pensabas eso cuando estabas ahí –dijo él pasando su mano por la cintura de Integra

–suéltame de una vez –dijo ella molesta, pero él la estrechó contra su cuerpo

–te lo advierto, déjame tranquila –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación,

caminó a su recámara bastante furiosa y avergonzada

"han pasado ocho años ¿Por qué tenía que sacarlo al aire ahora?… menos mal que no pregunté como se tiene un bebé" pensó Integra entrando en su habitación,

se quitó el saco y la camisa, los aventó a un sillón y se sentó en la cama, se quitó el pantalón y lo aventó junto con la camisa, suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás,

pero en lugar de caer en el colchón unos brazos la recibieron

–creo que nos quedamos en este punto –dijo Alucard sonriendo

–déjame en paz… te lo he dicho un millón de veces no entres de esa manera a mi recámara –dijo Integra furiosa, se levantó y se metió en el closet, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y comenzó a buscar su pijama entre los cajones más bajos del closet.

En ese momento sintió las manos de Alucard en su cadera y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo,

el vampiro pegó a la rubia a su cuerpo mientras ella se levantaba

– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –preguntó ella molesta e intentando aparatarse, pero se topó con los cajones del closet

–vete ya –le dijo ella regresando a su recámara

–tu no quieres que yo me vaya… tu lo sabes mejor que nadie –le dijo él sonriendo burlonamente

–sí, sí quiero –contestó ella y se volteó molesta,

pero se encontró al vampiro a tres centímetro escasos de su cara y antes de que se diera cuenta sintió de nuevo los labios del vampiro empujar los suyos hasta que los abrió y él introdujo su lengua en la boca de la mujer.

El corazón de Integra latía a mil por hora, sentía como la lengua del vampiro recorría su boca y sus colmillos mordisqueaban suavemente sus labios, las mismas cosquillas en el estómago regresaron después de ocho años.

Integra lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y le plantó un bofetón marca diablo

–imbécil, descarado –dijo ella molesta

–tu sabes que quieres terminar lo que comenzamos –dijo Alucard sonriendo burlonamente

–di lo que quieras, canta misa si ese es tu deseo, pero no te atrevas a tratarme así de nuevo… ahora ¡FUERA! –Dijo ella furiosa

–tu fuiste la que dijo que quería terminar –dijo él acercándose a la puerta,

Integra se acercó y lo besó intensamente

–ahora ya terminamos –le dijo a media voz al oído y abrió la puerta para que se fuera

–yo creo que no… no sé por que te molestas, si mal no recuerdo estabas disfrutándolo mucho –dijo él sin moverse

–tenía quince años, fue mi primer beso y en ese entonces mis hormonas estaba volviéndose locas igual que yo y… y… y ¿Por qué demonios te digo eso? …yo no tengo por que darte esas explicaciones ¡FUERA! –gritó ella más que molesta,

ya iban dos veces que lo corría tan explícitamente, si a la tercera no se iba, lo iba a lamentar mucho.

Alucard cerró la puerta y se acercó más a Integra

–creo que empezó más o menos así –dijo él tomando el rostro de la mujer y acercándose

–y yo creo que terminó en que me fui a dormir por que tenía que ir al colegio al siguiente día –dijo ella burlonamente y caminó hacia la cama,

pero antes de que se metiera en las cobijas Alucard la abrazó por detrás

–déjame en paz, quieres –le dijo ella molesta.

Alucard comenzó a besar su cuello, Integra cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar un momento y a morderse el labio.

Alucard le desabrochó el bra y luego lo empujó a lo largo de los brazos de Integra.

Pasó una mano por su abdomen y con la otra comenzó a acariciar el pecho de la mujer.

Integra dio media vuelta hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y despertó de la fantasía,

lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un bofetón

–infeliz desgraciado… ¿Qué te pasa¡Pervertido del demonio¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –gritó Integra y se encerró en el baño, se metió en la tina vacía y abrazó sus rodillas.

Sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y se sintió más furiosa, una parte de ella realmente había querido terminar lo iniciado… pero eso no iba a pasar… ella era una Hellsing, no se entregaría al vampiro aunque fuera la última criatura sobre la faz de la tierra y ella la solterona más desesperada.

Debía mantener en alto el orgullo de su familia y mantener el honor de su sangre intacto…

…pero él besaba delicioso, había que admitirlo, y eso hacía que las rodillas de Integra temblaran, aunque ella no lo quisiera.


	3. Ya cayó

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

---------------------------------------------------

Integra estaba en la sala de tiro, lo que había pasado la otra noche todavía la molestaba mucho, estaba más que furiosa consigo misma

"¿Por qué demonios me dejé manosear de esa manera? Soy una estúpida… ahora no va haber quien lo pare" pensó Integra vaciando su pistola en el blanco.

Integra miró decepcionada los agujeros disparejos en el blanco

–Tu puntería está algo distorsionada Amo –dijo una voz detrás de ella

–Por su puesto, eso pasa cuando tengo a alguien muy molesto encima mío mañana, tarde y noche –dijo ella cargando el arma, molesta, mientras el vampiro se materializaba detrás de ella

–Sería mejor si relajaras un poco los hombros –le dijo Alucard abrazándola y desabrochando el saco. Integra se volteó furiosa por el atrevimiento y le apuntó directo a la cabeza

–Sabes que no va a funcionar –le dijo Alucard con una risa burlona

–Lo sé… pero no por eso deja de hacerme sentir mejor –le dijo ella, él contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Integra regresó su vista al blanco y apuntó, pero por alguna extraña razón bajó la pistola y la dejó. Se quitó el saco, lo dejó en un gancho que había ahí y apuntó de nuevo.

Alucard se acercó a ella y recorrió con sus manos el largo de los brazos de Integra hasta sujetar la pistola sobre sus manos

–Espero que recuerde su entrenamiento Amo –le dijo al oído.

Integra sintió escalofrío mientras las manos del vampiro rodeaban las suyas. Alucard presionó suavemente los dedos de Integra sobre el gatillo y vació la pistola, todas las balas atravesaron el mismo punto perfectamente

–No es difícil, sólo concéntrate en un punto –le dijo Alucard pasando su mano por el cuello de Integra y moviendo su cabello.

Integra sonrió suavemente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro

–nunca te rindes ¿cierto? –le preguntó Integra al oído

–Jamás –le dijo el vampiro estrechándola.

Integra cerró los ojos mientras Alucard comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaban en su recámara.

–Basta, sabes que no puedo –le dijo apartándose y mirándolo seriamente

–una vez no nos hará daño… incluso podría hacernos bien –le dijo él sugerentemente. Integra lo miró y luego se acercó a la puerta.

–vete de mi habitación… yo pienso regresar a mi oficina y no te quiero aquí hurgando en mis cosas –le dijo molesta

–me gustaría quedarme… y más si es contigo –le dijo él abrazándola por la cintura, ella intentó alejarse y él la besó con pasión.

Integra empujó al vampiro y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

–ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo –le dijo ella molesta

– ¿Cómo sabes que no quieres algo que nunca has probado? –le preguntó él burlonamente. Integra comenzó a palidecer alarmantemente y luego asintió con la cabeza

–Bien –le dijo mientras se sonrojaba del coraje

–De acuerdo, probemos –continuó y lo miró de pies a cabeza calculadoramente

Integra lo empujó a la cama con fuerza y el vampiro cayó en el colchón

–Si esto es lo que se requiere para que me dejes en paz, te juro que estoy dispuesta, sólo déjame tranquila –le dijo ella molesta y desabrochándose la corbata.

Alucard intentó levantarse, pero ella lo derribó de nuevo con su cuerpo

–querías tener sexo conmigo ¿no? Fabuloso… hagamos el amor hasta que amanezca… o mejor, pasemos toda la semana en la cama –le dijo ella arrancándose la camisa.

Él la miró entre espantado y sorprendido por la manera en que actuaba

–Te volviste loca –le dijo sujetándola de las muñecas.

–tal vez… pero tú eres el responsable, ahora ¿me deseas o no? Por que hace un minuto me pareció que sí… si me deseas tanto como dices tómame ahora –le dijo ella antes de besarlo justo como él lo había hecho con ella, sin aviso y con intenciones de llegar a lo que seguía

–sí… pero no así –le dijo él mirándola fijamente. Con un movimiento rápido él quedó encima de ella

–eso… vamos, termina de una vez… obtén lo que quieres y déjame continuar con mi vida –lo retó Integra quitándole los zapatos con los pies

–Perdóname, pero no me interesa compartir la cama con una maniaca –le dijo él mirándola seriamente, se levantó y se alejó de ella.

Integra lo miró desde la cama con sus penetrantes ojos azules, una parte de ella se alegraba de haber alejado al vampiro y la otra se sentía mal por haber causado su rechazo.

Estiró su mano hasta donde estaba su camisa, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse

–Creí que realmente te interesaba anotarme en tu lista… justo debajo de la agente Victoria –le dijo ella fríamente mientras se abrochaba la camisa de nuevo

Alucard la miró muy serio antes de contestar –hace más de un siglo que dejé de llevar la lista… yo no quiero exhibirte como una conquista, yo quiero que seas mi mujer –Integra lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos,

–Y supongo que eso incluye que me conviertas en un vampiresa –le dijo ella recuperando el habla

–sólo si tu lo deseas –le dijo él tomando su mano y besándola. Integra quitó su mano y lo miró sorprendida

– ¿para qué pasar una eternidad a tu lado si no sé ni siquiera si eres capaz de amarme? –le preguntó ella anudándose la corbata

–soy más humano de lo que piensas –le dijo él fríamente.

Integra se deshizo el nudo de la corbata –pruébamelo –le dijo mientras se le acercaba

–Pruébame que todavía eres capaz de amar a una mujer… no tirártela, hacerle el amor, y entonces decidiré –continuó parándose frente a él.

Alucard la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a besar el cuello de Integra

–ahora que te parece si continuamos con nuestra prueba –le dijo él al oído quitándole los lentes, sin los cuales no veía más allá de su nariz y los sentidos de Integra se afinaron al instante.

Integra lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del vampiro. Pasó sus manos por los hombros del vampiro quitándole la camisa mientras lo besaba.

Alucard sonrió, y comenzó a besar la parte alta del pecho de la mujer y a descender hasta que se topó con su camisa. Acostó a Integra en la cama y comenzó desabrochar su camisa lentamente mientras su boca continuaba su ruta por su cuerpo

Alucard la miró un momento a los ojos, la besó de nuevo y le quitó el bra. Comenzó besar su pecho lentamente mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del vampiro.

Alucard descendió hasta su cintura y en su mente se apareció la imagen de la niña que había conocido hacía diez años ¿Realmente tenía derecho a borrarla por completo? Por supuesto cuando estaba vivo las había tenido de esa edad hacia arriba… pero Integra era especial, era la que quería tener a su lado por la eternidad.

–No quiero hacer esto a menos que esté completamente segura –le dijo a Integra mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y besó a Alucard

–quiero que el primero seas tú y nadie más –le dijo poniendo la mano del vampiro sobre su pecho desnudo

Alucard sonrió y le desabrochó los pantalones. Integra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y luego una intensa sensación entre sus piernas, mezcla de hormigueo y vacío.

Integra metió sus dedos en el pantalón del vampiro y comenzó a quitárselo, saboreando sus labios. Alucard deslizó el pantalón de Integra hacia fuera y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Integra sintió un escalofrío recorriendo cada uno de sus nervios. Pasó su mano por el helado y perfectamente formado abdomen del vampiro.

Un par de segundos más tarde se había deshecho de lo demás. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Integra sintió al vampiro perfectamente desnudo muy cerca de ella y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

Alucard besó el cuello de Integra, que lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del vampiro. Él la jaló de la cintura hasta quedar sobre ella y le quitó la ropa interior.

Comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Integra lo abrazó, cerró los ojos y sintió un tirón hacia adentro de su cuerpo mientras un leve gemido se escapaba de sus labios. Encajó sus uñas en la espalda del vampiro bastante agitada.

Los espasmos estremecieron el recién inaugurado cuerpo de Integra, la rubia sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que creía que estallaría. Alucard pasó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos y luego hacia su abdomen y su pecho.

Integra comenzó a sonrojarse y Alucard se rió

–No te burles –le dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro

–no puedo evitarlo… eres tan hermosa –contestó él pasando el cabello de Integra por detrás de su oreja mientras ella sonreía.

–Supongo que para ti sólo soy una niña sin la más mínima experiencia –le dijo Integra pasando sus manos por pecho del vampiro

–No… tu eres la mujer más especial que haya conocido –contestó Alucard besando su cuello y peleando contra la necesidad de encajarle los colmillos.

Alucard se apoyó en las manos y comenzó a empujar con su cadera lentamente. Integra cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio aferrándose a los brazos del vampiro.

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y aumentó su velocidad mientras Integra abría los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataban, la rubia pasó su mano a la espalda del vampiro y le encajó la uñas.

El vampiro continuó aumentando su velocidad y la rubia comenzó a abrir su boca con un gemido de placer

---------------------------------------------------

Afuera, Walter pasó frente al cuarto de Integra con el saco de la rubia en la mano, tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna.

Después de un par de minutos volvió a tocar – ¿Sir Integra? –preguntó

–Ya voy, Walter –contestó Integra con voz ahogada

Walter miró la puerta, preocupado – ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó

–Excelente –contestó la rubia con un gemido

Walter miró la puerta asustado, con una terrible sospecha de lo que podría estar pasando ahí adentro. Comenzó a alejarse despacio de la puerta y luego comenzó a aumentar sus pasos hasta que llegó al cuarto más cercano, el estudio de Integra

Entró y se dirigió a una mesa donde había una elegante botella de vidrio cortado y cinco vasos pequeños

Llenó uno de los vasos con un líquido ambarino hasta el borde y lo vació de un trago con la respiración agitada

---------------------------------------------------

Integra había comenzado a lanzar pequeño gemidos de placer al igual que el vampiro. La rubia sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban mientras llegaban al clímax

Integra se aferró a Alucard y ambos sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido, en el universo sólo existían ellos y el placer que les causaba estar en los brazos del otro. Integra sintió que sus ojos lagrimeaban

–te amo –murmuró ella en su oído

Alucard la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a besar el cuello de Integra

– ¿vendrás conmigo? –le preguntó al oído.

Integra lo miró un momento, él la besó y ella se acomodó para dejar su cuello frente a la boca del vampiro mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

–iré contigo –murmuró ella

Alucard hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Integra y ella sintió como el vampiro absorbía su sangre ansiosamente. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó debilitarse y las cosas comenzaron a volverse negras y borrosas a su alrededor. Sus sentidos comenzaron a apagarse.

Después de algunos minutos sus sentidos regresaron con más fuerza que nunca. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró a Alucard sobre ella con toda claridad, como si nunca hubiera necesitado sus lentes.

Integra lo miró y sonrió, sintió una suave punzada en su labio inferior y pasó su lengua por sus nuevos colmillos.

Integra lo empujó y quedó encima de él, Alucard pasó el cabello de Integra por detrás de su oreja

–Eres hermosa –le murmuró al oído estrechándola por la cintura, un ligero color rosa apareció sobre las mejillas de Integra

–nadie me había llamado así desde antes de la muerte de mi padre –le dijo ella "ahora debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba" pensó Integra con un leve remordimiento.

–es verdad… eres muy bella –le dijo él enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio de Integra.

Pasó sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de la rubia y luego hacia arriba levantándola y acariciando todo el largo de su pecho a su cadera. Integra dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás

– ¿te cansaste tan pronto? Pero si apenas vamos comenzando –le preguntó el vampiro burlonamente

–a veces eres una verdadera tortura ¿Sabes? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa mal disimulada, acariciando el pecho del vampiro

–una muy dulce tortura –continuó la rubia comenzando a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás. Integra entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alucard. Poco a poco fueron acercándose al clímax de nuevo.

Después de algunos minutos Integra se recostó en el pecho del vampiro y los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras los primeros destellos de sol se notaban en el horizonte

---------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas más tarde, Walter se acercó con cuidado al cuarto de Integra y tocó la puerta.

Al instante escuchó ruidos dentro de la habitación y risas. Tocó la puerta de nuevo

–señorita, despierte… ya es un nuevo día –dijo él mirando la puerta.

Dos segundos más tarde Integra abrió la puerta envuelta únicamente en una sábana

–No Walter, es una nueva vida –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus nuevos y afilados colmillos y cerró la puerta.

Walter miró la puerta, sumamente pálido y luego se desmayó con un ligero – ¡oh cielos! –


End file.
